fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Second Step to the Crown: Brilliant Light and Heat
The sun stood at it's highest, spreading it's light across the land and showering the sailors, as well as the turists, with it's radiant warm beams. On the small beach, just meters away from the piers, lay a woman in nothing but her undergarments with her other clothes folded neatly beside her, taking full advantage of the current weather that the ancestors had so kindly blessed her with. She rested her heads on her folded arms behind her head, closing her eyes and just enjoying her enviroment. The sound of the waves against the shoreline and the pier was soothing to her ears. The sound of the little rambunctious children that ran around and played in the waters was surprisingly pleasing. The day could barely be better... If it wasn't for one thing. Carwen sat up for the tiniest bit. Just enough for her to to see the yet not faded mark from her last battle. A mark that lined her shins from when her leg had been sliced open. An while it had recieved some of the best healing medicine money could buy and with a good amount of time to rest, her leg still ached like hell whenever she tried to rely on it. Sighing, she layed herself back down on the sand, awaiting for either the sun to move away from sight, or for a certain someone to show up. A man in all black, with two swords walked over to her. "You must be Carwen Khapree," he said. "It must be fate that I'm facing off against another Mage from Dragon Soul. I'm Aether Cade, the guild master of Dragon Gunfire, and your opponent for this portion of the tournament. I faced one of your colleagues in the preliminaries, Mamoru Minamoto. I'd like to see if you can fair any better." Carwen just remained in the sand, not even bothering to get up. "Mamoru... Minamoto. Hmm... Never heard of the man, so make sure to not lump me in with the likes of him. Nothing surpasses the Divine. Despite my lack of knowledge about him, I do know a thing or two about you." Carwen slowly started to get up, clearly signaling that she did not intend to start a fight. Not yet anyway. It took some effort to get up due to her leg and once she was up she started to get properly dressed. "I now know about your status as guild master, but that is hardly relevant. What is relevant is what sort of Slayer you. To be able to control two elements and even merge them is impressive, I'll admit. But no matter how you try, your dual element slayer magic will never compare to my magic." She now stood fully clothed and took a stance to prepare for combat. "So... shall we begin?" "We shall." Aether's aura blazed to life, scaring away all of the civilians. Still right in front of Carwen he unleashed a blast of plasma from his mouth. She Stood fast and didn't more for as much as an inch. "Divine Dragon's Coat". Her body shone with a bright blue light as she took the blast head-on. The blast inflicted some good damage on her, but nothing that she couldnt shrug off. "So, now I know that you can hurt. Let's see what else you've got to show." She said with a gleeful smink. "Divine Dragon's Roar!" Aether's body turned into plasma and he flew around the attack at high speeds. He went to deliver a strong kick to the back of Carwen's head. Carwen took the blow to the head and with the help of her Divine Propulsion spell, she spun a in a perfect circle to deliver a kick of her own to Aether. He leaned backwards avoiding the kick, and blasted her point blank with a burst of plasma from his hand. "Not this time around, buddy. Divnive Dragon's Shield!" From her left hand sprouted a shield made of blue light that took the full forcce of the burst, with no visible damage. She then proceeded to channel the "divine light" into her hands and directing it to her finger tips, taking on the form of claws. "Claw of the Divine Dragon." After making her spell, she ued Divine Propulsion to speed herself forwards with blistering speed, letting out a flurry of swift and possibly devastating strikes. Aether had no real problem dodging her strikes, using his own magic to increase his speed as well. With every attack he dodged he would strike back with a plasma imbued punch of his own. "Lightning Flame Dragon's Atomic Cutlass!" He unsheathed and quickly struck at Carwen in one fluid motion with his sword. Aether was confident that his sword could pierce through her shield if she put it back up. Damn it! Guess I'll have to pul out the hammers. At this rate, I won't have any tricks left by the final match! She thought angrily. She allowed the claws to fade as she sharged up a brand new spell. She channeled the light into her hands and from it she shaped two hammers, crackling with energy. "Secret Art: Sanctified Hammer of the Courageous!" She used these hammers to strike the swords out of their way and then proceeded to bring these hammers together, with his head in between. Category:Dragon Slayer Royale